


Three Days Out

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed in in charge of soldiers and he Bonds Hard, Ed is a Kid and he got called in, Gen, War AU, and then the war happened, liore war happened so much earlier, the depiction of the one thing at the start is the cause of the warning tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shortly after becoming a state alchemist, the time for the blood crest in Liore happened. The Fullmetal Alchemist got called in alongside the other alchemists, a Major with his own team to lead.Ed looks so very small in his soldier blues
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Three Days Out

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from... five years back.

In the end, it was the infection that killed Voss. 

Ed had tried to prevent it, had had to watch as the private—an angry, angry man with dark hair and bright eyes—gave way to fever, his skin red and burning hot while a flop sweat settled atop it. The area around the infected area—and he had no idea that bullet wounds could even become infected _what the hell—_ had become blackened and oozed pus. Despite everything, he’d still believed that they could make it back to the Colonel’s platoon. 

Three days they carried Voss, on a cot Ed had transmuted out of a pair of rifles and two coats, before he’d… stopped. Moving, breathing, living. 

He didn’t rage, didn’t scream or shout or transmute. Voss was dead, and that left Ed with four soldiers: Carla, Leon, Marta, and Jones. 

Ed had started out with ten soldiers, nearly a month ago. And he’d failed five of them, six now that Voss was gone. And they had another three days before reaching where Mustang was supposed to be, by his calculations. 

He couldn’t handle this, being a leader. State Alchemists weren’t supposed to be military leaders. Ed wasn’t supposed to be a military leader. He was… 

“Major Elric?” Carla tapped him on the shoulder. He stiffened, and felt every inch of the uniform on his shoulders. Crying now was as pointless as crying on that day; actions got things done, not tears. Emotion could wait. 

He was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He could make it work. He _would_ make it work. 

“Pull his tags. We’re half a day’s jog from Liore.” Ed stood at his full height, and barely came up to their elbows. “We can move faster now that we’re not carrying Voss. We can make it to Colonel Mustang’s front if we push through the night.”

He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Edward Elric. He always got his people home safe, no matter what.


End file.
